Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler appeared in a single episode, "Jane Doe". The character was played by Duff MacDonald. In 1918, on a train near the German border, Hitler encounters two civilians who are travelling together, Nick Knight and Lucien LaCroix. They strike up a conversation, and get along quite well. At one point, Hitler draws a quick sketch of LaCroix and hands it over to him. LaCroix is very much attracted to his intensity, and proposes to Nick that Hitler be brought across and added to his family. LaCroix therefore goes after him, and finds him shaving, alone in a booth, well out of sight from any other passengers. (The result, of course, is the instantly recognizable "Hitler moustache".) LaCroix readies to bite him. But, looking at him, something about the man so intimidates LaCroix that he changes his mind. As Hitler turns to him, LaCroix instantly stands down, so that Hitler sees nothing of his vampiric characteristics. LaCroix makes the excuse that he had only come to get the sketch signed, which Hitler does. LaCroix then quickly leaves. Humanity is thus spared Hitler as a vampire, and history proceeds to the Third Reich. Real-Life History Hitler was born on 20 April 1889 in Braunau am Inn in the Austro-Hungarian Empire. He left school at sixteen with an interest in both art and architecture. However, his lack of academic preparation made the latter career impossible, and he was deemed not to have sufficient talent to enrol in training in the former field, though he struggled for several years as a painter in Vienna, copying scenes from postcards and selling his paintings to merchants and tourists. Although Austrian, Hitler served in the Bavarian army in World War I, ending the war as with the rank of Gefreiter (equivalent to a lance corporal). He was twice decorated for bravery, and was wounded at the Battle of the Somme. His duties at regimental headquarters, while often dangerous, gave him time to pursue his artwork; and he drew cartoons and instructional drawings for an army newspaper. In 1918, Hitler was a corporal. The war was ending, badly from his perspective; nor was he pleased with the prospects for the future, politically or socially. At this point, he still wore a handlebar moustache, which he had not yet shaved to the famous shape. In 1919, Hitler joined the National Socialist German Workers Party (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei or NSDAP), more commonly known as the Nazi Party. After his discharge from the army in 1920, he rapidly became a charismatic public speaker. The Nazi Party at the time promoted nationalism and anti-communism (the Communist Party being one of their chief political rivals in Germany). Antisemitism appeared at first to be a minor idiosyncrasy within the larger manifesto; but, once Hitler took power, it became a prominent feature of Nazi policy, eventually resulting in the mass murder of millions of Jews and other people considered by the Nazis to be socially undesirable, such as gypsies, homosexuals, the elderly, and the retarded. On 30 January 1933, Hitler was sworn in as Chancellor of a coalition government, on the basis of which he was able to gradually suppress political opposition and take sole power as the Führer (Leader) of the country. The Nazis restructured the state economy, rearmed the armed forces, and expanded the borders of the Reich to include Austria and Czechoslovakia. On 1 September 1939, Germany invaded Poland, and World War II began. Eventually the Allies won. On 30 April 1945, as Berlin was being invaded by the army of the Soviet Union, Hitler committed suicide. See also * Wikipedia article on Adolf Hitler Hitler Hitler Hitler Hitler Hitler